inuyashafandomcom-20200223-history
Episode 3 (FA)
is the third episode of InuYasha: The Final Act. Summary Rin and Jaken are amusing themselves while Sesshomaru sits on a cliff nearby, thinking about Kagura's death. Totosai appears, and tells Sesshomaru he was summoned by Tenseiga. He requests the blade from Sesshomaru, stating it is time to reforge Tenseiga into a weapon. Shippo talks to Kaede, while Sango talks to Miroku. Back in her own time, Kagome and her friends are turning in applications and preparing for exams. Kagome and InuYasha return to the Feudal Era where they join up with Shippo, Miroku, and Sango to continue their hunt for Naraku. As they are traveling, Shippo sees Fox Fire. He is hit and knocked down. Everyone rushes to see what attacked Shippo. InuYasha, Sango, Kagome and Miroku find a demon inn. They decide- despite such a name- to stay. Shippo wakes in the forest to find other young demons. They explain that the inn is the exam site for the Fox Demon Promotion Exam. The leaf on Shippo's head is his ticket. When the other demons explain that they have to trick InuYasha, Kagome, Sango and Miroku to advance in rank, and race off to scare Kagome, Shippo decides he must save Kagome. InuYasha steps on Shippo and asks where he's off to. Shippo uses his fox magic to knock InuYasha down and a note appears and floats into Shippo's hands. Kagome is not scared by the young fox demons, and InuYasha bashes them all on the head. They each receive a "Fail" grade for the battle and leave. They come across Shippo and are all very excited about his rise of 5 ranks to level 25. Shippo decides that beating up InuYasha to gain rank sounds like a great idea. Shippo leads his new friends on an attack on InuYasha that nets them all points. The demons continue to fool and trick InuYasha and the others, gaining points and rank (Shippo gets to 24th rank), until dawn arrives. InuYasha and Kagome are walking through the forest when InuYasha stops and calls out a challenge. When no one responds he attacks the woods. Shippo is hiding behind a tree stump when a young girl named Mujina arrives and speaks to him. InuYasha uses his Wind Scar on the woods again, but the demonic energy is diverted and absorbed. Mujina holds out her sword, which is absorbing the energy of the Wind Scar. Shippo and she escape, and she thanks him. She says she is powering up her sword so she can avenge her father's death. Shippo taunts InuYasha into using his Wind Scar again so that Mujina can absorb the demonic energy with her sword. When InuYasha tries to use his Wind Scar again, there is no energy released. Mujina and Shippo come out of the woods, and Mujina uses a Wind Scar on InuYasha. Mujina laughs and says she is going to take over the world, but InuYasha shows up and criticizes her use of the Wind Scar. He blocks her next attempt to attack. She surrenders, asking for death, and Shippo defends her. She grabs Shippo and demands Tetsusaiga from InuYasha in exchange for Shippo's life. InuYasha punches her and she releases Shippo and is revealed as an older male demon. InuYasha shatters the demon's sword, kicks the demon to the hills and Tetsusaiga absorbs back its energy from the broken blade. InuYasha considers the broken Dakki and its strong ability to absorb demonic energy. Sesshomaru stands before Totosai and draws Tenseiga. An ogre appears and Sesshomaru attacks it. His blade rips open a path to the Underworld and literally sends the ogre's body into the Underworld. This attack is called Meido Zangetsuha. Notes *this is the only episode with kitsunes almost aged and have a personality as shippo Category:Television episodes